Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Coexistence
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Coexistence is the action-comedy-drama science fantasy fanfiction written by Janusz501. The story of the series is based on the world of 2003 cartoon series, but with the touches of the first two 1990s movies and the glimpses of 2012 CGI series. Plot Within the sewers of New York City, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo are four mutant box turtle brothers who were raised by their adoptive father Master Splinter who teach them in the art of ninjutsu. Now teenagers, the Turtles go on adventures where they went to the surface for the first time while learning to work together as a team and navigate the perils of the modern age, outer space and alternate dimensions in order to fulfill their destiny to become a team of heroes. Chapters Characters Ninja Turtles *Leonardo - Leonardo, nicknamed "Leo" for short, is the sensitive and enthusiastic ninjutsu student, who wears a blue mask and fights with two ōdachi swords. *Raphael - Raphael, nicknamed "Raph" for short, is the sardonic muscle, who wears a red mask and fights with two sai. *Donatello - Donatello, nicknamed "Donnie" for short, is the brainy pacifist, who wears a purple mask and fights with the high-tech bō staff which also can be used as a scanner. *Michelangelo - Michelangelo, nicknamed "Mikey" for short, is the energetic, free-spirited and laid-back prankster, who wears an orange mask and fights with two nunchaku which also can be converted into kusari-fundo via a ball inside of one of the sticks of each nunchaku and extra lengths of chain stored in the other. Trivia *The main focuses of the series are Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo becoming the team of heroes as well as Leonardo becoming a better leader and learning to trust his brothers and friends. *This story depicts the four Turtles more closely resembling their counterparts from the 2012 TV series, including the relative sizes and shapes of their bodies and heads, however, including each turtle having dome-shaped carapaces. *The idea of introducing April O'Neil, Casey Jones and Karai as teenagers is inspired by the 2012 TV series. *Despite the story being inspired by both first and second seasons of the 2003 cartoon series, there are several differences: **The Turtles' lair hasn't been destroyed. **Ch'rell never appears in this series. **Dragon Face appears as a sub-leader of the Purple Dragons gang while in the 2003 cartoon series, it was John. **Raph is not complaining to Mikey about using his old catchphrase while in the 2003 cartoon series, he is complaining to him. **The Turtles are more teenager-like while in this 2003 cartoon series, they are the most mature and adult-like. *The idea of adding Bebop and Rocksteady as supporting antagonists of the series is inspired by the IDW comic series. *The Foot Clan is based on the version in the 2003 cartoon series, but in this series, they are dressed in black outfits, have red bandannas on their heads and bug eyes (similar to the ones worn by the Foot Ninja from the first two 1990s' movies). *Introducing Splinter as Hamato Yoshi is inspired by the incarnation of the character in the 2012 TV series. *Angel is based on the character with the same name, but this version is a preteen. *The Turtles are 15 years old in this story. *Mikey will say both of his catchphrases, "Cowabunga" and "Booyakasha" in this story. *The story of the series has few easter eggs, homages and references. **A scene where the shadows of the Turtles walking in the sewers is reminiscent to a familiar scene from the 1990 movie. **The homages are the the Terrorkinetics comic book, the poster of Metalhead on the wall in Donatello's bedroom, a poster of Miyamoto Usagi on the wall in Leonardo's bedroom, the billboard that says StockTronics Corporation, and the graffiti mural that reads "Turtle Power" and is decorated with the heads of the 80s' Ninja Turtles. **In Donatello's garage, there is a poster with the giant robot that resembles [http://irongiant.wikia.com/wiki/The_Iron_Giant_(character) the title character from The Iron Giant] and poses like Gigantor and the action figure of Baymax's superhero form can be seen atop Donnie's computer. Some toys on a shelf in Michelangelo's bedroom bear striking resemblance to Agumon from the Digimon franchise, Buzz Lightyear from the Disney/Pixar Toy Story movies, Mario from Super Mario Bros series, Ryu from Street Fighter series and Bob from the Universal/Illumination Minions movie. In Raphael's bedroom, there is a Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots poster on his wall. In Leonardo's bedroom, there are the posters of Neo Tokyo, Godzilla, Star Trek: The Next Generation, and Mortal Kombat on the wall. **In the kitchen, there is a scene where Leonardo appears slicing pizza in the air for his family and one of the pieces hits Splinter in the head is a reference to the 1990 film, where the same thing happens. Category:TMNT Fan Made Stories Category:Fan-Made Reboots